


Misremembrance

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Nightmares, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith is confused and hurt when everyone claims to have never met Krolia, but why don't they remember her when he has?





	Misremembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is mostly canon compliant with a little head canon of Mama Red Lion and Mama Black Lion.

"Misremembrance"

"Mama, could you," Keith turned around. "Mama?"

Krolia was nowhere to be found in the lion's cockpit. Keith looked down at the floor near his pilot's seat, where Cosmo was laying."Where is she? Did you teleport her to a different lion?"

When he didn't get any response from his wolf, Keith turned on the comms to the other lions. "Hey guys, is my mother in one of your lions?"

"Mother? What are you talking about, Mullet? You told us yourself you're an orphan," Lance answered from Red Lion.

"Lance, I came back from the Quantum Abyss with my wolf, Romelle, and my mother. Her name is Krolia."

"I don't remember anyone named Krolia when I met you. It was just you and your wolf, Keith," Romelle stated. "Are you okay?"

"No. This isn't right. I was reunited with her on a Blade mission right after the Kral Zera."

"Maybe I should come over and see if Black will let me pilot her so you can get some rest, Keith, especially if you are hallucinating," Shiro suggested.

"No, Shiro. I'm all right. Sorry to bother you all." Keith turned off the comms and pulled his legs up to his chest in the seat. He couldn't have just imagined it. He had never had imagined his mother before, so why would he do that now?

%%%

Keith whined out loud in his sleep, tossing and turning in his small nest in the back of the Black Lion. Gentle claws combing through his hair soothed him. He cracked an eye open and, to his relief, saw his mother sitting next to him in their nest. He held his arms out and whimpered.

Krolia scooped up her kit and wasn't surprised when he tucked himself under her chin. It was his favorite position, and she loved the closeness it provided. After eighteen deca-phoebes apart, they needed all the proximity they could. The two deca-phoebes on the space whale renewed their bond as mother and kit, and they took every moment they could to strengthen that bond.

Krolia rumbled to her kit. "Are you okay, kit?"

Keith whimpered. "It was a bad dream, Mama. No one remembered you and claimed that they had never met you, but I remembered reuniting with you."

Krolia tightened her hold on her kit. "Do you want to talk to the other Paladins to reassure you that they know me?"

Keith paused. Did he? "I do, but I don't want to leave your arms."

"I had no intention of making you leave, kit." Krolia stood up, picking Keith up in the process. She made her way to the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat with Keith on her lap. She quickly turned on the comms to all of the lions. "Is everyone awake?"

"Everyone in Blue is awake," Allura replied, referencing herself and her fellow Alteans.

"Both of us in Green are awake," Pidge answered for herself and Shiro.

"Yellow Lion is here."

"Red Lion checking in."

"What's wrong, Krolia?" Shiro asked.

"Well, that's one. Keith had a nightmare where no one remembered me and claimed to never have met me. It disturbed him greatly."

"Trust us, Mullet. Your mom is no one anyone could forget. For one, you two look so much alike, the only major difference, aside from gender, is the fact that you're not purple."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Lance."

"It would be hard for me to forget either of you," Romelle added. "You two helped rescue me from the colony."

"Yeah, buddy. Your mom is amazing," Hunk added.

"We all think so," Allura put in.

"Of course we do," Coran agreed.

Pidge nodded. "We're also glad that you were able to reunite with her and spend some actual time with just her. Well, her and Cosmo."

Keith smiled and leaned a little further against his mom. "Thanks, guys. Hearing that makes me feel better."

"No problem, Keith. Why don't you get some more rest before Black takes it upon herself to make you?" Shiro suggested.

Keith chuckled. "From your tone, I'm guessing she's done that before?"

"Yes. She has such a mom attitude about her."

Keith grinned widely. "So does Red."

Lance cocked his head to the side. "Well, she said that someone had to look after you in your mom's place."

"Tell her thank you from me, Lance," Krolia responded. "Now, I am going to take my kit back to our nest to guarantee that he does rest. Thank you again, everyone."

A chorused "you're welcome" was heard before Krolia turned off the comms. She stood up and carried a half awake Keith back to their nest. She settled in their nest and let him lay on her with his head once again tucked under her chin. She purred to him, lulling him to sleep.

"Sleep well, Keith."

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you, too, my kit." Krolia turned her head and gently nosed his hair, smiling when she heard his purr.

Fin 


End file.
